


Just For A Moment

by KatsInSpace



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Youtube RPF
Genre: Feel free to leave prompts, M/M, Past syndisparklez, Pining, Post-Break Up, Title from the song Just For A Moment by Gryffin, eventual make up depending on chapter, momentary tom/ofc depending in chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsInSpace/pseuds/KatsInSpace
Summary: A series of one shots in where Jordan and Tom used to date.





	1. Video Call Back

Summary: Jordan fondly reminisces back on an old relationship he had with someone that he still calls a close friend

-.-

Jordan stared at the video playing on his screen. He’d stumbled across it on his dashboard and for some reason, he had decided to play it. It wasn’t his usual video but he still clicked on it.

The video ended up being an animation that had trended worldwide. It was about a guy who had developed an innocent crush on another guy; it didn’t turn out so good at first but all turned out well for them.

Any other day, he would have moved on, but for some reason, he lingered and stared at the video recommendations that came after. The video brought up some memories that he hadn’t thought about in years. 

Him and Tom. 

He remembered being years younger, still a little unsure of himself, but still falling for a guy for the first time; a friend that he had made through youtube. They’d been together early on in their friendship and were both young and in love. He and Tom worked well as both friends and as a couple. 

It was new and they wanted their privacy, so only their close friends had known, none of their viewers knew. No one had known how much they had truly meant to each other back then.

But they hadn’t cared then. He and Tom just looked forward to the day they saw each other in person and spent as much time together as possible.

They’d have those rare days that they booked a reservation at some expensive restaurant despite it being almost out of their price range, just to see the expression on the other’s face. 

They’d go dancing sometimes, something neither of them really did or liked much, but they’d always have a times of their lives together; dancing horribly as they got dirty looks out on the dance floor as they bumped into people. 

Then there were days they stayed inside, back when Jordan still lived in an apartment. They’d be up until late hours of the night, chatting, playing games, and just doing anything. His neighbors had always hated it when Tom had been over. 

Now though? They were just friends, close friends. Tom had decided they were better off that way when he had moved back to England. 

It was weird and painful at first. There was a time when they just hadn’t spoken to each other at all, completely stopping recording sessions together and just stopped talking altogether. It was a vast difference going from being with Tom all day to not at all.

Jordan had a pretty rough time adjusting to their breakup. 

Slowly, they started talking again, but mainly in person or over twitter and text. But Jordan had still been hesitant to bring up Tom at all for awhile - at least in his videos he was.

And eventually, they became friends, just friends, not people who were once in love but then broke up and became exes, but just friends. It was no longer awkward and they stopped thinking of each other as exes and instead, as close friends.

Jordan still didn’t know why he suddenly thought of it, of a relationship that had long since been over. 

Jordan finds himself thinking about it the entire day. He’s pulling out an old, untouched box out of his closet, searching through it because of an urge inside him.

It held pretty much all the things from his time with Tom inside it; pictures, small gifts, a jacket and a shirt or two, but mostly pictures. They were all pictures of them together out on dates, pictures of Tom, or pictures of himself that were taken by Tom. 

Jordan doesn’t know why he’s looking through it again but it’s making him think about all the times he had with Tom. 

Times when they did nothing but lean against each other on the couch watching a show or a movie. Times when they were on casual dates. Times when they were on romantic dates. Times when they were with friends who commented on how they were perfect together. Times when they were at each other's places, pondering their future. 

But that had been years ago, there was no future for them. They’d both moved on, especially Tom, who had been in several relationships since their time together. Few of them had gotten quite serious, and one of which, had resulted in them living together for a period of time - they had a cat and a reptile together, something they hadn’t done.

Jordan wasn’t jealous or upset, not anymore anyway. He was over him already, but thinking about it again? About all the good times they had together? He started to want it again. 

The last time he’d kissed Tom, it hadn’t even been during their relationship. It was when Tom was doing his vlogs and they were out and he had been insisting on kissing him. He didn’t want to at first, thinking it was hitting a bit too close to home by reminding him of their past relationship. 

But they kissed several times outside their relationship anyway. And Jordan could faintly remember what it felt like, warm breath against his face, head slightly tilted for soft lips to meet his own. Most were brief. The last one though, he thought about the most. After Jordan had leant in, Tom didn’t pull away, letting Jordan control how long he wanted the kiss to go; Tom had looked a bit smug after, wearing a grin on his face.

Jordan stops, shoving everything back inside the box. He shouldn’t still be thinking about how Tom’s lips had felt against his, how his body felt pressed against his. 

But he couldn’t help it. It was as if he could still feel the faint touch of Tom’s arms wrapped around him as they had laid in bed together that many years ago. Or the happiness he had felt when Tom had surprised him by dropping by out of the blue to visit him. Or how fast his heart had beated when Tom did the rare but romantic gestures.

Jordan finds himself thinking about how well they had gotten along compared to now; how they rarely speak to each other and basically never record together either. Before, they had endless amounts of fun and he was grinning happily even days after seeing with him.

Jordan missed him. He missed being able to freely talk with him.

He glances over at his phone, picking it up. He waits as the waiting tone rang out. 

“Hello?”

Jordan smiled, it had been too long since he heard his voice. “Hey, Tom? Are you going to be in LA anytime soon?”

And he plans on hearing it again.


	2. Late Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s obvious to everyone but them exactly how much they still mean to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mutual pining, tom/ofc

It was an unusual night. Jordan had held the rare party at his place, albeit a small gathering. He had invited close friends over to his place for some food and to hang out by the pool. It was unusual because he normally didn’t hold parties. 

One reason was that parties tended to run late and like clockwork, was always asleep by midnight. 

Just like that night, it was slowly approaching midnight and his friends were still there while Jordan grew sleepier by the moment. Most paid him no mind as they were in the pool while Jordan had moved back inside, sitting on the coach, sleepily. 

Jordan hadn’t been alone though, Tom had joined him in the couch not too long ago. 

Despite having been broken up for a few years, they were still close friends. 

Jordan had let out a yawn, gaining Tom’s attention. His head rested on his hand, the other resting on the couch. 

Tom looked over at him, fondness in his eyes, a small smile on his face. “You tired?” His head had been resting on his hand too as he stared at him. 

“I’m not used to being up this late,” Jordan sleepily said as he looked over at him. “It’s almost my bedtime.”

Tom chuckled, smiling widely as his eyes crinkled. “Don’t I know it,” he moved his hand to rest on Jordan’s.

“I’m just so tired.” Jordan let out another yawn, making no move to pull his hand away. 

“Then sleep.” Tom gently brushed his thumb over the back of his hand. 

“But I’ve still got company over.” He stared at Tom, eyes shining as all his remaining focus was on him. 

“I’ll make sure they don’t wreck the place.” He smirked. “Promise.”

Jordan sleepily stared at him with an unconvinced expression. “Uh huh, sure.”

“What, don’t believe me?”

“I’m too tired to argue.”

Tom moved from his seat on the couch to directly next to him. “I told you, sleep, I'm here.”

Jordan yawned again. “I suppose.” He shifted, leaning his head against his shoulder. “Night Tom.” He cuddle up close to him. 

“Night Jordan,” Tom mumbles softly, bringing his arm around him and pulling him close. He had a small smile on his face as Jordan rested comfortably on him, while he ran his hand up and down his back in comfort, eventually resting it around his shoulders. 

Tom looked as if he was lost in thought, staring blankly in front of him, mindlessly holding him close. 

It was an unusual but familiar sight for anyone that could be observing. Those that had been invited were the few that had been aware of their romantic relationship from years before. 

So the intimate position they were in was something they had seen before, just not in the recent years. It had been a long time since they were like that. 

But there was no doubt, that despite having been broken up for years, they still carried a lit torch for each other. They were close, even as just friends. They barely had anything in common or any chance to hang out, yet they still did everything they could to keep the other in their life. 

And yet, despite everything, they were still very fond of each other. 

“Tom?”

Tom seemed to snap out of his trance, staring at the woman who sleepily stood in front of him. “It’s late, can we go?” 

Tom spared a glance at Jordan who had been fast asleep, laying against him. Then looked back at the woman. “Yeah, of course. Let me just wake him up before-”

“Don’t worry Tom, I got him,” Nick cut in. “Just go with your girlfriend, okay?”

Tom looked at Jordan’s sleeping face once again before looking up, nodding. “Yeah okay, let’s go.” He looked reluctant to leave, staring at him with a look of longing. 

Nick takes Tom’s place as he gets up to leave. “I’ll tell him you had to go when he wakes up.”

“Alright, I’ll see you later.” Tom waved him goodbye. And his last glance at Jordan before he’s out the door isn’t missed by anyone in that room either.


	3. Minecon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trope requested by DontAtKiwi: "Oh no there's only one bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set a few weeks into their relationship, i decided some fluff would be nice after the last two sad chapters

Minecon was coming up soon and Jordan, Tom, and a few others were attending it. It was out of town so they had to book flights and a room. To save up some money, Jordan and Tom had decided to share a room.

That, and it was one of the few ways they could get some alone together in the middle of a busy convention. They just started dating a few weeks ago and had been on a couple already, so they wanted to spend as much time together as possible. 

“Here it is!” Tom exclaimed, pressing his card against the card reader. He pushed open the door, carrying his bags behind him. “C’mon Jordan.”

Jordan followed behind him, carrying his own bags. 

It wasn’t much, just the bathroom and the bed. But it was certainly more than enough in their budget.

Wait.

“There’s only one bed,” Jordan noted as he toed off his shoes, pushing it to the side with his feet, right next to Tom’s. “I thought you booked a room with two?”

“I’m pretty sure I did?” Tom said unsurely, placing his bags to the side. “When I called, I said I wanted “a room with beds for two people.””

Jordan stared at the queen sized bed. There was a nice view for this room with a nightstand on each side. Now looking again, he sees the intimacy of the room.

“I think they thought you meant “a room with a  _ bed _ for two people,”” Jordan said with realization. He thinks back to the receptionist. “Now that I think about it, the lady at the desk  _ was _ giving us an odd look.”

“She was?” Tom wrinkled his nose, looking lost in thought. 

“I don’t think you saw, she only did it when you turned away.” Jordan paused. “She was probably thought we were a couple and was confused why now out of the entire year. Y’know, considering minecon and everything.”

“We  _ are _ a couple, Jordan.”

“ _ Yeah _ but the public doesn’t know that, just our friends and family.”

“Well hey, one bed just means that we get to be even closer this weekend,” he said in a half flirty tone half joking tone with a wink.

“We uh, we’ve never shared a bed before,” Jordan said nervously, glancing at the only bed in the room, shifting around. 

Tom looks at him carefully. “Hey, Jordan,” he says, tone much softer than before. He places his hand on him in an attempt at comfort. “If it really bothers you that much, I can try and find a way so that we can get two beds instead of one?” 

Jordan shook his head. “No, it’s not that. It’s just that- well, I uh,” he hesitated. “I’ve never shared a bed with someone else before, period.”

“Really? Not with an ex or a family member?”

“I’ve had dates and a few relationships before, but none as serious as this one,” he said softly, not sure how Tom would react to hearing that. “And I’m an only child, remember?”

Tom grinned. “Then allow me to be your first,” he stepped to the side, mocking a bow. “After you my prince.”

Jordan let out a small laugh, placing his bags down next to Tom’s and sits down on the bed. “It's a bit early to go to sleep, don’t you think?”

“We just came from a long flight, what’s a little rest before dinner?” Tom got into bed, peeling back the blanket. “Come join me Jordan; I intend to make your first time very enjoyable.”

Jordan tinged red at the innuendo. “I know what you’re doing.” He stands, making his way to the other side of the bed. He hesitated before slipping under the sheets right next to Tom.

It was a weird experience for him, being next to someone in bed. And especially being  _ this _ close to someone? It was pretty nerve wracking. 

Tom shifted closer. “Turn onto your side, facing away, it'll be better this way.”

Jordan turned onto his side, doing what he said. He could feel Tom grow closer, and eventually he was pressed right up against his back, arms wrapping around him as he was pulled closer to him.

“You’re so tense Jordan,  _ relax, _ I’m not going to  _ bite, _ ” he paused. “Not unless you want me to of course.” 

“Oh  _ god, _ Tom,” he said with a sigh. He attempted to relax as Tom got into a more comfortable position. 

It was a weird feeling at first. Eventually though, Jordan found himself liking it. He felt comfortable as Tom held him close in his arms.

“You good?” He asked softly.

“Yeah,” he replied just as softly. “I’m amazing.” He closed his eyes, letting himself relax and enjoy the moment. 

“Sleep, I’m here.”


	4. Drunken Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trope requested by DontAtKiwi: drunken misunderstandings. Jordan gets a call from a drunk Tom late one night.

It was late one night, just a bit after midnight when he had a call. He was almost asleep when his phone went off. 

Jordan sighs, grumbling to himself as he reaches over to his nightstand to grab his phone. He squints at his bright screen, reading the name out loud. “Tom?” He questioned, wondering why he was calling him.

“Hello?” He greets after answering, eyes now closed. “Tom?”

“Hey Jordan,” he said oddly. 

“Uh hey,” he hesitates. “Tom, any reason you’re calling?”

“What, can’t call because I miss you?” Tom slurred his words, which told Jordan that he was drunk. “Been awhile since we’ve seen each other in person.”

“Uh yeah, it has,” Jordan thought Tom was acting a bit weird judging by his words. “Tom, are you drunk?”

“Ha! What, no, I mean,  _ you’re _ drunk.” 

Jordan sighed. Tom was  _ definitely _ drunk.

“So uh, what are you up to now?”

“I was about to go to sleep.”

Tom chuckled. “No, not like that!” He laughed. “You were always such a jokester. Well, I’m in Texas now, so close to LA. You're not upset, are you?” 

“No, why would I be?”

“Because I visited Hecz first before you.”

“I’m not upset, Tom,” Jordan yawned. He was still pretty tired. “Isn’t it late there, shouldn’t you be sleeping?”

“Sure sounds like you’re trying to get rid of me,” Tom mumbled. 

“I’m  _ not, _ I’m just tired Tom, it’s late. We can talk in the morning, okay?”

“Fine,” he says. “But I’m going to go to LA next, okay? To come and see you again, alright?”

“Okay.” Jordan wasn’t sure if Tom was actually going to do that considering he was drunk.

“Hey, I  _ will, _ okay?” Tom says more firmly. 

“Okay Tom, good night.”

“Good night Jordan, I love you.”

Jordan freezes. He hadn’t heard Tom utter that phrase to him in over two years, when they were still dating all that long ago. The emotion in his voice as he said it is what really made him get caught off guard. He couldn’t have genuinely felt that way, could he? 

“Jordan?” Tom hesitantly spoke. “You  _ do _ still love me, right? Even after anything?” 

Jordan thought it through. Tom was still drunk so he wouldn’t remember it and the sooner he gave him an answer, the sooner he could sleep. And besides, Tom didn’t know what he was talking about, it was best to just go along with it. “Yes, I still love you, Tom, even after everything.” 

But what scared him the most, was that he  _ meant _ every word. 

-.-

“Hey uh, I saw that I called you last night,” he hesitantly said.

“Yeah?” 

“So uh, if I said anything weird, I’m sorry.”

Jordan thought about it. 

"I didn’t say anything, did I?”

He thought about telling Tom about what he said last night, about what he had said back.

“No, just that you were in Texas visiting Hecz.”

It was better this way, without Tom knowing what had been discussed the night before. No worries or bringing up old feelings and ruining current friendships.

“Oh,” Tom released a breath of relief. “I’m glad.”


	5. Pieces Unmended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordan, believing Tom has moved on from him already, deals with his lingering feelings by himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tom/ofc, all the feels, angst, i’m so sorry jordan for your pain

“My girlfriend, Rebecca, she-”

Jordan felt his heart break at the sound of those words spoken from Tom’s lips. It had been an off-handed comment too, so he  _ knows _ that they’ve been dating for awhile now; long enough for it to be second nature now. 

He and Tom had been broken up for barely half a year, and he was already in a serious relationship? How long ago had Tom felt as if it was time to move on already? 

Jordan thought that Tom had still held feelings for him, but clearly, that was not the case. Here he was, still pining away, hoping Tom would take back what he said when he had ended things between them, while Tom had already moved on from him. 

They had been together for awhile but Tom had been quick to move on.  

Jordan still missed Tom to that day, despite trying to get over him. He thought about how they were like alone together, all their intimate moments, inside jokes, their everything. He thought about how none of that mattered anymore because Tom no longer loved him the way Jordan still loves him. 

It was a horrible feeling.

-.-

It honestly should have been a good motivator - his unrequited love that is, but he still held onto his feelings for him. 

Jordan hated thinking about Tom with someone else. It was weird, he had never really been the jealous type, but now? Knowing that he couldn’t be with Tom and someone else had him? He  _ hated _ it.

He hated how it made him feel, the tug at his heart strings, pain in his chest. 

But all he could do is watch, watch as he and Rebecca share a kiss like they had once done. And listen, listen as he speaks of her the way he once spoke of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so bad for Jordan, this legit made me tear up.


	6. Ungifted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all presents are given to those that it was intended to. This is a story of when three people discover a gift that once held great importance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tom/ofc, past tom/jordan, in case you can’t tell, this is late 2018, some time after video call back

  **1\. Karl**

 

“Can I borrow a jacket?” Karl asked, removing his own after it had been soaked.

“I doubt it’d fit but go ahead,” Tom said with a shrug. “You know where it is.”

“Thanks, Tom,” he said with a grin, making his way to his bedroom.

He pulls the closest door open, sifting through the jackets to find one that would fit. There’s a few boxes inside that he decides to look through, wondering if Tom had stored any of his older jackets inside.

“Here it is!” He said with a smile, jacket spread out in his hands as he compared it to himself. He places it to the side, taking the cover of the box to replace it.

Karl is about place the cover back on when something catches his eye. “Is that-?” He places the cover down, reaching inside to take a closer look.

Karl looks at the door, listening for Tom. When he hears the faint chatter from the living room, he looks back at the box, taking the item out of the box.

Karl stares at the thing in his hand, bringing it closer to his face. He flips open the top, eyebrows shooting up in shock. His mouth fell open before it turned into a grin.

“That sly dog,” he muttered to himself. He takes his phone out, snapping a quick photo. “Alice ain’t going to believe this!”

He closes the box, putting it back in the box and covers it up, tucking it away.

“Proposing already! I can't believe it!”

 

 ** **2\. Alice****  

 

Alice was slightly caught off guard when she hears her husband shouting for her, not even _inside_ their home yet. “What?” She called out to him. His excitement wasn’t anything unusual.

“You’re not gonna believe this!” He stops momentarily as he goes to find her. He stands in front of her. “Our little Tom’s growing up!”

“What?” She said with a laugh, leaning back in her chair to stare up at him. “What are you talking about?”

Karl grins, pulling out his phone and opening up a picture. He flips it around to show her.

Her eyes widen at the picture, jaw dropping. “Is that-?!” She asked, shocked.

“An engagement ring! Found it in a little black box when looking for a jacket to borrow.”

“But it’s barely been a year for them!” Alice furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. It’s not that she didn’t support him - he was an _adult_ and he makes his own life choices - but wasn’t it a bit early? They weren’t even living together yet.

“Who else would it be for?”

“He couldn’t at least have asked for some help? The ring _really_ doesn’t match her.”

 

****3\. Lana** **

 

“You really haven’t had regifted anything?”

“I mean,” Tom said unsurely. “I don’t _use_ everything I get gifted, but personally, it just doesn’t feel right.”

“Well, I do. Especially when I know they’re going to use it. Better than just having it laying around for no reason.”

“I can see why you’d do that then. I usually just donate it.”

She looked at him with a slightly impressed look. “ _Really?_ Most guys would just dump it, Tom. So you do that with everything you don’t like or weren’t able to give?”

“Yeah,” he pauses, looking as if he just remembered something. “Actually, no. There’s just some stuff that I can’t really give away to someone else, you know?” He sounded hesitant.

“Like what?”

“It’s a uh-” trailed off, looking off to the side as he scratched his head nervously. “I-I don’t think you'd be interested to know.”

Lana stared at him suspiciously. “Now I _have_ to know what it is.”

“Okay,” he breathed out as he stood up. Tom looked visibly nervous which interested her a lot, it wasn’t often that he looked like that. “Let me go get it then.”

Lana wondered what thing Tom hadn’t been able to give that made him so hesitant to show her. It couldn’t be all that bad, right?

Tom steps back out, stiffly walking as he tightly gripped something behind his back. “It was um, it was for an ex.” He said before pulling his hand out from behind his back to show her the little black box.

Lana stared at the box in shock, immediately knowing what it is. They don’t talk about exes all that much but she hadn’t known that he was going to propose. But it wasn’t going to change much between them. “Did she break it off before you could propose?” She flipped it open, looking curiously.

“No, I was the one who broke it off between us.” He paused, glancing away for a bit before looking back at her. “Lana, this isn’t going to change anything between us, right? It was in the past-”

“Of course not, Tom.” But he was too nervous and kept rambling on.

“And we’re just friends now, and there’s nothing between us now.”

She furrowed her eyebrows, that word sending off signals in her mind. “Friends?” That wasn’t something that usually happened after breaking up with an ex, especially one that you were considering on marrying. “Like, on good terms you mean?”

The way Tom hesitates and tenses makes her think otherwise.

“You don’t have to worry about him-”

‘ _Him?_ ’ She thought to herself.

“We didn’t have the time for each other; Jordan lived in LA and I had been here in England, and it just wasn’t working out between us and-”

“ _Tom,_ ” she cut him off. “Don’t worry, it won’t change anything between us.”

Tom breathed out. “It’s over between us, really.” She had a feeling that it was more to convince himself rather than her.

“I believe you, Tom.” But she really didn’t.

Tom smiles at her, grabbing the box to go put it away.

 


	7. Five Times He Doubted and Once He Knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trope requested by DontAtKiwi: 5 + 1. Their relationship has been a bit iffy lately, and he fears that it might be coming to an end soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> break up angst, not sure what whump is but here’s h/c more heavy on the h
> 
> Time to break your heart :)

 

Jordan would be lying if he said that he never doubted their relationship. He's never had the best track when it came to relationships. The few he had been in didn’t last too long and the ones he had witnessed that had, always came to an end.

So yeah, pretty understandable that he had his doubts, but it wasn't because of Tom personally. Despite all that, he still hoped that it would last.

 

**1.**

 

“ _Jordan!_ ” Tom said excitedly over the phone. “You’ll never guess what happened!”

“What happened?” Tom sounded uncharacteristically happy and Jordan had no clue what had him like that.

“I got approved for land ownership and my plans were approved!” Tom breathed in. “I’m having my own first house built in Manchester!” Tom let out a happy laugh. “I’m just so happy!”

Jordan couldn’t help but smile too at his contagious laughter. He sounded genuinely happy and he couldn’t help but be happy for him too. “Congrats Tom! When does construction start?”

“As soon as possible,” he answered. “Soon, I’m going to have a house that _I_ had planned out as my own, _god_ I can’t wait!”

“So what’s it sounding like, year? Two years?”

“They said it might take about two years. _Jordan,_ the fact that I was able to plan it out means that it’s gonna turn out _exactly_ how I wanted it to! I wouldn't have any reason to get another house!”

Realization dawned over him. His heart clenched.

That house is probably going to be his residence from now on, which was in _England_. And judging by how much Tom is spending on this? It might be his permanent residence, period.

But what would that mean for the both of them? Long distance relationships don’t always turn out good and they’d barely have enough time for each other as it is.

But Jordan doesn’t bring it up, not wanting to dampen his spirits, and continues to talk.

 

**2.**

 

“Yeah, so it’s _really_ getting cramped there in the house with all these roommates,” Tom tells Jordan one day when they were having a date at his apartment. “I mean, I like them and all, but it tends to get a bit crowded, y’know?”

“I know what you mean,” Jordan says. “My mom and her boyfriend were getting pretty close, so it was getting kind of awkward for me to be there. And besides, I think it had been about time I had moved out, anyway.”

Tom let out a small chuckle. “There ain’t much privacy with roommates. We’re lucky you have your own space or else we wouldn’t have any alone time together. My roommates would have been butting in all the time.”

“So you’re looking for an apartment now?”

“Not yet,” he sighed. “But I will be soon.”

Jordan hesitates a little. He and Tom and been dating for over a year now, he’d even given him a key to his apartment. “Um, well, instead of looking for one, how would you feel about moving in with me?” Jordan looked at him, a bit scared at his reaction. They’d never talked about it before but many couples, including their friends, had moved in together in a shorter time than they have, so maybe it’s time to take it to the next step?

Tom looks over at him, a surprised look on his face. “You mean, in your apartment?”

“It could become _our_ apartment,” he suggested. “Only if you want, of course.”

Judging by the look on Tom’s face, Jordan could tell that his answer wasn’t going to be yes.

“Isn't that moving a bit fast?” He said hesitantly, face scrunched up a bit.

“You don’t have to say yes, it was just a thought,” though it did still sadden him a bit. Other people would have moved in together by then but they weren’t them, so of course Tom wouldn’t say yes.

But did that mean Tom wasn’t ready? Or that he just didn’t want to move in with him?

 

**3.**

 

Jordan had helped Tom pack his stuff into boxes when he was making his move back to England.

Away from him.

He was sad to see him go, especially because it meant that they’d have even less time to spend together. But Tom was ecstatic to be back in England with his family, so he was going to be happy for him.

When Jordan had been back in his house, all he could think about was the distance between him and Tom. Tom was eight hours ahead of him now, which was going to throw their schedule out of the loop now - although the distance was already going to do just that.

He wondered how drastic this will change their relationship. He just hopes that it’ll still work out between them.

Jordan held the phone to his ear, sighing as he heard Tom’s voicemail, _“Hey! This is Tom, I’m busy right now, lea-”_ Jordan hung up, pocketing his phone with a huff.

That was becoming more and more often now ever since the move. He understood that Tom was busy but he missed spending time with Tom.

 

**4.**

 

Ever since Tom had moved back to England permanently a long time ago, they were barely able to see each other. They made do with what few time they had in person and called, texted, skyped, or _whatever_ they had to do in order to keep in constant contact with each other.

So when they were able to actually take a trip to see the other, they immediately took it.

That was one of the few times when Jordan was able to fly to England to go see Tom.

On occasions - as in basically everyday - Tom’s sister and his brother-in-law would drop by and visit. Which meant that there were frequent conversations in which they brought up a certain topic very often.

“So, when are you two moving in together?” Alice asked as a off-handed comment.

It took a moment to register for the both of them.

“What?” Tom asked.

“You’ve been together for almost three years now,” she pointed out. “And you travel to see each other so often, you might as well be living together. When’s it gonna happen, Tom?”

Jordan doesn’t say anything, wanting an answer too, but not really expecting one. He’s briefly brought it before, but he had said no. Some time had passed, so would the answer be different?

“Hey, we have a key to each other’s places.”

Jordan’s not gonna lie, he expected it but he’s still disappointed.

 

**5.**

 

Jordan noticed that Tom was starting to be a bit distant ever since Alice had asked him that question. Even _Karl_ had asked the same question all the time. Jordan wanted to know too but he isn’t gonna ask, because he probably won’t get an answer.

“Hey, Tom?”

But he couldn’t help but ask.

“Yup?” Tom doesn’t look up from his phone as he continued scrolling through his phone.

“Do you think we’ll ever move in together?”

Tom freezes, stopping his peruse through instagram. For a moment, he doesn’t say anything. After, he just gets up. “So, what do you want for dinner? Steak okay?”

Jordan sighs.

He knew it. “Yeah, it’s find.”

 

**+1**

 

The new year was coming up soon and Tom, for the first time, wasn’t going to be there to spend it with him. He was going to stay back in England to spend it with his family. While Jordan on the other hand, will spent it with friends and family.

Jordan had a new year’s resolution that new year to start working out and eating healthier. It was going to be difficult but he had done a lot of research to help prepare him for it.

He was about to head off when he gets a call from Tom. He stares at his phone with a smile, seeing his name on the screen. It always made him happy to see it because they didn’t get to have a lot of time with each other. “Hey Tom!” He greeted.

“Hey Jordan,” he started hesitantly.

He didn’t like the sound of that. It sounded like Tom was about to give him some bad news.

“Is something wrong? What happened?”

“So I’ve been thinking recently,” he said slowly. “We _have_ been together for a few years-”

Jordan waited to see where he was going with this, unsure about what he was saying. But judging by his tone, it wasn’t going to be goof.

“And recently, I feel we’ve been getting really busy lately and just haven’t really had much time for each other-”

He knew then, for sure, that this wasn’t good.

“And I feel that we would be better off as just friends.”

Jordan freezes, his breath hitching. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“It’s just that the distance and the time,” he sighs. “If things were different, we could’ve worked out, but it just isn’t working right now.”

Jordan didn’t know what to say. He didn’t want things to end between them, but he didn’t want to be in a relationship where the other person wasn’t happy.

“Don’t get me wrong Jordan, I _love_ you,” he pauses. “If things get better and we’re able to see each other more, maybe we can have another try, okay?”

Jordan, despite how much he tried to hold it together, felt tears slide down his cheeks. “Okay,” it was barely a whisper, he could hardly speak. He sniffled.

“I love you,” he said one last time. “Bye Jordan.”

“I love you too, goodbye Tom.”

He heard the phone call end but he still didn’t move, tears flowing down his cheeks.

Jordan choked out a sob, dropping his phone. He couldn’t hold it in anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave prompts


End file.
